1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a turbo-machine, and more specifically to an axial flow compressor with a rotor blade having boundary layer control.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In a turbo-machine, such as an axial flow compressor in a gas turbine engine, a compressor includes a row of rotor blades that compress the air or other compressible fluid. The rotor blades include a blade tip that forms a gas seal with an inner surface of a stationary shroud or casing of the turbo-machinery. A compressor blade will form a boundary layer on its surface from the compressed gas as the gas flows over the blade surface. The boundary layer is a low velocity gas on the airfoil surface that will lower the performance of the blade.